


Drowning

by GreenIrishEyes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drowning, Flashbacks, Other, Sea Grunkles, Stan O' War II, Violence, Whumptober 2020, stay with me... please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenIrishEyes/pseuds/GreenIrishEyes
Summary: When Stanley has a flashback on the Stan o' War II, will Ford be able to bring him back, or will someone be lost under the waves?
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Drowning

Stanford couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t the first time, far from it. There had been that dimension without oxygen, and one that was exclusively water, amongst others.There were times during his childhood that Stanley had rescued him from the ocean’s undertows and rip currents that had nearly left both boys dead.  
But this time was different. Every other time he’d had some hope for survival. There had always been a chance, however small. Not anymore. This time, there was no chance for anything.  
Let’s rewind. Ford and Stan had left the Arctic waters behind to sail warmer seas before heading back to Gravity Falls. Everything had gone smoothly for weeks! Ford hadn’t faced any flashbacks and Stan hadn’t faced any memory lapses.  
The brothers had made port in Cuba- a shock to both of them after growing up in the 1960s- and restocked on groceries and other essentials. For a day or so, it seemed like a pleasant vacation. Then Stan woke up screaming.  
Ford had been at the prow of their boat, watching the sunrise. Before he could even get halfway to the cabin, Stan had stumbled out onto the deck.  
“Stan? What’s going- OOF!” Ford was knocked to the floor, the air forced from his lungs.  
Stan’s eyes were wild and filled with rage. “Look, I told Rico I’d pay him back. I told him to keep you goons off my back for one week so I could get the goods. I warned him what would happen if I caught one of ya showing up!”  
Oh. So it was going to be one of those days. Ford shook the thought from his head. It wasn’t Stan’s fault that his memory was patchy.  
“Stanley, listen to me. You’re having a memory lapse. It happens sometimes. We’re on the St-”  
“Shut up!” Stan spat. He began ranting, someone named Balthazar was really in for it if either twin ever found him, but the rest of Stan’s words seemed… wrong. As if he was taking part in a conversation that Ford couldn’t hear most of, and may have partially been in Spanish.  
Ford wasn’t completely sure how to proceed. He’d never seen Stan so hateful. Usually, if Stan became too angry, he would punch the problem. He would often maneuver himself to higher ground and rain devastating blows down on his enemy (perceived or real). This, though, seemed different; less outright violent, more calculated. And then, Stanley was holding a gun.  
Ford blinked. “Stanley? Where did you find that gun?” he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice.  
Stan seemed almost amused. “Ya think I’m stupid? Second I saw ya, I grabbed it outta your coat. Now hold still or I’ll put a cap where the sun don’t shine.”  
Stan held Ford in his sight at all times as he pulled rope from the wheelhouse and bound Ford’s legs and arms. He took some extra rope and bound Ford’s legs to the anchor. “This is what ya had planned for me, right? Well, guess Rico’s gonna need to hire a new gun. I ain’t waitin’ for your boss to come looking for ya.”  
Ford was definitely beginning to panic. Stan’s flashbacks had never threatened Ford’s life before. Normally, he could talk Stan through a flashback, or allow him to work through it. This time he seemed to be hearing and seeing things more vividly. This time was less… visceral.  
“Stanley,” Ford started, “Please, you need to-”  
“Look, pal. I don’t know how ya know that name, but I can’t have anyone else learnin’ it. I don’t like doin' this, but I can’t let ya go with that kinda info. I wish ya hadn’t used my name. I’m sorry.”  
He aimed the gun, and fired.  
Ford felt himself slam back into the deck, a burning pain in his shoulder. Blood bloomed over his coat, staining the deck and flowing quick enough to make Ford’s head spin. Suddenly, the anchor was dropped, pulling Ford over the rain and into the water below.  
He couldn’t breathe. It hurt too much to struggle. Could he have done things differently? No. He couldn’t hurt Stanley. Not again. It was too bad he’d never get to see the niblings goodbye. It was too bad that he would never get to fully make everything up to Stan.  
It had been over six minutes. He’d survived longer without breathing, but he’d never had a bullet lodged in his shoulder during those times. It was so hard to focus. The pressure was becoming too great. He couldn’t hold his breath any longer.  
Light. People always claimed there was light, at the end.  
Ford closed his eyes.

Stan blinked in the sunlight. What had he been doing out here? He should have been starting dinner… right? He looked around at the deck. Where had that stain come from? Why was the anchor dropped? Where was- Oh. Oh no.  
Stan weighed anchor, panic setting in. He saw a form limply rise from the depths. He grabbed Ford’s jacket and dragged him up onto the boat, calling out the whole time. Someone on the docks offered to get help and ran off.  
It took far too long (maybe a minute), but water finally erupted from his twins lungs. He pulled Ford into a bone-crushing hug. “Sixer, I’m so sorry! Ford, stay with me! P-please!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting... anything, really. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.  
> Also, yes I left the ending a little ambiguous. I enjoy a good Stangst fic as much as anyone, but I do like to think that Ford is perfectly fine, if a bit shaken up, after these crazy events.


End file.
